


just a pinch

by kaspbrakattack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie centric, F/M, Hogwarts!au, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Takes place in 2017, bill is super sweet and smart and muggleborn, i’ll add more when i think it’s necessary, i’m a hoe for reddie so !! look out for lots of that, mike plays quidditch bc obvi, stan and richie are bffs, their in sixth year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaspbrakattack/pseuds/kaspbrakattack
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak is a wizard.Eddie Kaspbrak is a wizard, he’s going to a wizard school, he’s going to make wizard friends.Eddie Kaspbrak is gay and a wizard and is finally leaving his mother, even if only for a little while.





	just a pinch

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to talie, my lovely and amazing beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to talie, the loml

Sonia Kaspbrak hates liars. She hates when they mess with your heart, tell you that they love you, marry you, and then forget to mention about an entire other world that you're not welcome in. She hates it when liars get you pregnant with some crazy, filthy little boy. One that  _could_ be welcomed into this Other World, while she'll stand off to the side. Sonia Kaspbrak hates liars,

 

Sonia Kaspbrak hates her husband.

 

The idea was to raise him together. Even if she hates the thought of  _him_ right now, she knows that she'll need help with the boy. With Eddie. She doesn't want to ask for it. She doesn't want  _his_ help. She wants to get away. Maybe to London. Out of the country and into the city.

 

Oh, but the  _filth_. She doesn't know how she'll survive, but at least she'll be far away from here. She packs a bag full of her maternity clothes and her Prenatal vitamins and her neck pillow. She packs the onesies and the diapers and the little hats. She takes it all, and leaves in the morning without a note. Eddie will be raised right. He'll be far away from  _his_ world. From magic.

 

So help her God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo this is rewritten maybe i'll feel inspired maybe i'll stop writing fanfic altogether wHo KnOwS

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic that i have written (though i have so many ideas for my favs) and am posting!! i would love some feedback and any/all criticism is accepted! your comments and kudos will push me to write more so wink wink leave what you will!
> 
> — mack ;)


End file.
